koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gyunei Guss
Gyunei Guss (ギュネイ・ガス), also known as Gunney Guss, is a Cyber-Newtype trained and programed under Nanai Miguel's supervision. He is seen fighting Amuro Ray early in the film and has to be saved by Char Aznable. As a loyal soldier for Neo Zeon, he acts as Char's bodyguard for his political visits. During one such trip to Earth, he meets Quess Paraya while rescuing his leader from a fist-fight. While teaching her the basics of flying a Mobile Suit, he becomes enamored by her raw Newtype capabilities and her carefree enthusiasm. During the military conflicts with Londo Bell, he is given the task of protecting Quess. He also uses the funnels of his Jagd Doga to blast a wave of nuclear missiles from reaching Axis, a task that Char could not later replicate. To try to have his revenge against Amuro, he stages a hostage incident with Kayra Su that results in the female pilot's death. With his ego inflated, Gyunei begins to be discontent with his leaders and tries to appeal to Quess. Although his romantic advances are deflected each time, he wants to show her that he's better than Char by defeating Nu Gundam. In a duel with Amuro, however, he is fatally shot down by the experienced pilot. Quess, though surprised by the sudden loss, does not mourn his death. In the novelization of Char's Counterattack, his character is instead named Grave Guss (グラーブ・ガス) and pilots a Psycho Gera Doga. Grave doesn't have a romantic interest in Quess and experiences a different end than Gyunei, dying in a grenade explosion fired by Beltorchika Irma. Before he died, he heard the voice of Beltorchika's child and felt a warm power from it. Mission Mode The only way to unlock Gyunei as a playable character is to first have Quess playable. He will send her a message in the Terminal requesting her support in a specially marked Friendship Mission. Once it is completed, he will contact her again through the Terminal. He marvels at her Newtype skills, even if he doesn't seem to clearly understand them, and asks to meet up with her again sometime. Quess is offended by his sloppy offer for a date. When players use him as a character, he will automatically have the Sazabi license unlocked. His two episode story has him turn against Neo Zeon to prove to Quess that he's better than Char. During his rampage, Hathaway Noa blames him for "changing" Quess, but Gyunei isn't interested about the boy to care about the complaint. While he progresses through the battlefield, he reveals to the audience that the colony he was born was destroyed and his parents were killed. Gyunei states that he became a Cyber-Newtype to prove himself and to stop Char from getting too out of hand. He encounters Amuro and actually wins against Nu Gundam. Rejoicing his success, he proceeds to hunt down Char. Quess can't believe his betrayal and tries to stop him. Even with her protests, Gyunei succeeds in his wishes when he blasts Char from space. She is devastated by Gyunei's actions and pilots Alpha Azieru to avenge Char. Gyunei fights her to try to make her understand his desires first hand. If Quess has just first met Gyunei in his Mission Mode, he unintentionally shoots her down. He curses his mistake and the player will receive a message informing them to try his second Story Mission once more when Gyunei is friends with Quess. Players who play his Story Missions first will have a rather low relationship rating with her and will need to build it up. Should Quess be friends with Gyunei, they have a short exchange in which she admits that he is better than Char in a dispirited tone. Gyunei is happy to hear her confession. A CPU Gyunei can team up with Quess and Rezin Schnyder to form a Geara Doga squadron. He can also randomly appear to hunt down Amuro in battle. Personality Gyunei is a young man who has lived most of his life under strict military training. He was teased and bullied by other pilots in Neo Zeon for his costly Cyber-Newtype upbringing. While he is first introduced as an obedient yet hot-tempered soldier under Char, his infatuation with Quess leads him to be extremely jealous toward Char. Becoming impatient and arrogant in his desire to prove his worth to her, Gyunei's attitude toward his superior worsens. Since he is aware of Char's past, Gyunei thinks he needs to best Amuro in combat to be better than Char. Though Quess rejects his advances, Gyunei remains confident that she'll someday see him in a better light. Char and Nanai are aware of his growing sense of independence and scheme to use his infatuation for Quess to force Gyunei's improvement. They do so by ordering Quess to fly toward the dangerous sections of battle with Gyunei's protection. Before Quess launches Alpha Azieru, Char even tempts Gyunei with the opportunity to "have" Quess if they succeed. Quotes *"There's that pressure again!" *"I'm a Newtype. I shouldn't have to fight normal pilots." *"I can do even better than the Captain!" *"Damn it!" *"If you want more fame as a pilot, you're going to need better results!" *"I want to be able to fight like you!" *"Amazing! Why don't you and I get together so I can learn more about you, Quess?" *"It'll take more than a scrape like this to destroy me!" *"Maybe I won't make it..." *"Here comes the cavalry. You sure took your time!" *"Let's give 'em a run for their money. All units, attack!" *"That's Gundam! No doubt about it!" *"Ngh! Can't take anymore... Pulling out!" *"Gyunei, you're going to turn against us? You'll be cutting yourself off." :"Shut up! All you ever did was kiss Char's ass! I don't have to listen to you!" ::~~Nanai and Gyunei Stats Gyunei's stats are mostly below average and share several parallels with Quess's rankings. He has a better Melee rating than her, but his Defense is a few points weaker than hers. Unlike Quess, however, his stats will grow at a consistent rate and strive to be overall balanced. While this allows him to take any Mobile Suit without too much trouble, his performance will not be as strong as other characters. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Gyunei will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Quess Paraya *Contempt - Amuro Ray, Chan Agi, Kayra Su, Hathaway Noa Gyunei has a special SP attack quote with Quess. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Gyunei. *Default - Jagd Doga (Gyunei) *Rival's MS - Sazabi *Weaker MS - Hi-Zack, Geara Doga *Occasional Pilot for - Alpha Azieru External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters